Kor'akk
Kor'akk is a troll Warrior Physical Description Hair: Dark blue and blacks, styled in a mohawk, same colored side burns having an appearance and texture of downy feathers. Eyes: Gold with yellow flecks that glint in the light, crows feet about the corners when he smiles. Ears: longer in length, black tribal tattoos reach from the base of his ear to the tip. Tusks: Medium in length and width they move out from his mouth thicker at the base thinner at the tip. Facial: Wrinkles and lines around the eyes speak of a seasoned warrior that has seen many toils in life. Skin Color: Light glacial blue, with a medium dusting of fur. The fur is thicker in some areas, about the shoulders, elbows, calves and so on. Build: A tiny bit leaner for a warrior, yet still muscle bound, he just seems made for taking blows even with the lack of mass. Slightly shorter than ice troll average, although it's really his demeanor seems to make his presence seem smaller. Tattoos /piercings: Ears, arms, and back are covered in black tribal tattoos, making up a winged picture of a crow in flight upon his back. Scars: He has an old injury to his upper thigh the scar tissue is raised and divots deep causing a slight curvature of the thigh bone inward, which in colder weather or climes causes him to limp and favor the right leg. Scent: Same musky scent that all trolls carry, the scent increases when stressed. Accent: Kor'akk has a thick trollish accent when speaking orcish, he rather speak in Zandali although in mixed groups he speaks orcish. His accent becomes thicker when overly emotional, or excited. Garb: Amor: plate, typically done in blues, purples, and greys. On important duties he can be seen in bronze, golds, and silvers. Casual: Cloth and leathers that are comfortable. He'll be seen adorned in tribal influenced necklace of gris-gris, charms, trinkets, and other wards. Personality There is more to this warrior than what a surface glance could gain. Anger, rage, that is all left for the fray, in common daily life one would never think from appearance and actions he was a fierce warrior from the way he treats other beings with respect and care. He has obviously endured much in his time, some tells about the way he limped favoring his right leg, or how his calloused broad hands had a small tremor to them as he spoke. Any sense of pity that may arise would be washed away by the ease and the way he smiled and spoke. There is kindness, and compassion that seems to arrive on stage as he smiles. His stories were of the old times, times before many could recall, the old days, and the old ways. Kor'akk with that antiquity of tattooing that adorned him told further into those tales, superstitions, and ritual practices that were long forgotten. The strength to his being came with endurance to live as long as he had. Little does he complain about what life sends his way, it seems to roll off his shoulders and he seems content with what he has. He smiles often, laughs, and has fun with the simple things in life. He does however, get a little nervous, or withdrawn when topics run too far into the negative due to his past. For the most part, Kor'akk has a vibrant love for life and those within it. History Kor'akk was the last son of the union between Zor'atus and Marafi, a once well to do family in the empire of Zul'drak. Kor'akk had grown up as a warrior in the age of the nation's decline, he had lost almost everyone and everything he had ever known in the process. In a final act of desperation in what he had hoped was a brighter future, Kor'akk had taken what remained of his family to escape with the help of the Zandalari. The same Zandalari that had offered their frost king Malakk an opportunity their dying people could not refuse. Being far removed from their homeland, Kor'akk lost the tattered remains of his family due to illness, and to falling in battle. He tried to assimilate within the wayward mixed community by taking a mate only to have an act of betrayal end the union. Infuriated and ashamed, there was no longer a point in his mind for him to continue fighting for causes he did not believe in. He took a row boat and departed the island, determined to leave his life to the spirits guidance. Kor'akk had found himself in a way self exiled, wandering, lost, but never completely broken. He had encountered in his journeys individuals that had restored his faith in others, if not his own race, or originating tribe. Those that did not poison his ears with lies, that found strength and wisdom in what he had endured not a detriment, but a great value. He slowly regained his confidence, and in the process a true life partner in an unexpected encounter that opened his mind to new possibilities for the future. With his mate, they had settled in a home, within the community of the Horde. It was then Kor'akk found a true cause worth fighting for. He and his partner were known to publicly advocate against the tyrannical laws that were imposed against the Darkspear. Ultimately during the course of the oppression that was faced their home was burned to the ground while the Kor'kron ravaged the country side. Grateful that no lives were lost, but determined not to lose his home again, he and his partner moved far from the front lines. The small family became more reclusive over the years, only fighting in current wars if it was an absolute necessity, or if the threat affected them. Their focus became more inward, smaller in nature, not so worldly focused, and closer to home. His uncle eventually convinced Kor'akk of his cause to attempt to rebuild their lost homeland. At first Kor'akk was uncertain of returning to a landscape that was filled with old haunts, eventually after some time he found the courage to return. He and his partner Zekoa can be seen frequently patrolling the land to exterminate the remains of the shambling dead, to repair the broken aqueducts, to tend to the plots of land that have been long forgotten, and to visit those ties that remain. Marching onward, Kor'akk aids where he can, be it tribe matters, or that of all that he considers his people, his extended eclectic family amongst the Horde. Other things Kor'akk follows a lesser loa, not from the main pantheon as one would expect, however, he does pay homage and respect to all greater influential loa that he comes in contact with. He mainly follows, Kutkha ' the messenger' a minor primal loa that takes on an aspect of a crow. ----- immediate Family Mated to: Zekoa adoptive father to: Shani ----- other extended family Brother: ( Death knight) Ra'rhuk Uncle: ( Death knight) Raji'din Aunt: San'gee Cousin: Ren'nari Uncle to: Enzi and Safi Category:Troll Category:Warrior